


One Last Fall

by Sashataakheru



Category: Australian Comedians RPF, The Chaser RPF
Genre: Handcuffs, Kink, M/M, Multi, Teasing, Threesome, Transvestite, cross-dressing, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-13
Updated: 2008-07-13
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig goes to Melbourne again to hook up with Adam and Hamish, and does his best to leave Hamish whimpering with need. </p>
<p>Sequel to Pick Up A Girl, Take Her Home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Fall

Craig did indeed call Adam when he was next able to sneak a flight down to Melbourne. He loved how convenient it was to be able to fly back to Sydney afterwards and only be away one day, though he might stay one night if he got too drunk. He'd waited til he got to his hotel room before he called.  
  
“Hey, Adam. Guess where I am?” Craig purred after Adam answered. He lay on his bed on his stomach, amusing himself by mocking the late-night phone sex line ads he’d seen. He decided that mocking sex was almost as fun as the act itself, and he felt Adam needed to be put in the mood.  
  
“Did you come to Melbourne again?” Adam said, doing his best to hide his amusement.  
  
“Maybe. Why? Want me to dress up for you again?” Craig said.  
  
“You did come to Melbourne again, you little minx,” Adam said, happy at that thought.  
  
“I'm right here, waiting for you. Should I come to you or should you come to me, I wonder?” Craig said.  
  
“Come to me. I'll have a beer or three waiting for you. You dressing up for me again?” Adam said eagerly.  
  
“Yeah, of course. That's half the reason I came,” Craig said with a smirk Adam couldn't see.  
  
“What was the other half?” Adam said.  
  
“Fucking you, of course,” Craig said.  
  
“Actually, I've got a better idea. I'll take you out for dinner tonight all dressed up, then take you home and let Hamish ravish you. He did express his disappointment at missing out last time you were here,” Adam said.  
  
“He was busy fucking Wil from what I heard,” Craig said. “I didn't know you'd turned him into a slut like you.”  
  
“He's not one for sleeping around, I know, but we'd agreed on it, and I didn't trust anyone else to look after him. He didn't really want to fuck around that night, so Wil offered to look after him so no one else claimed him while I wasn't watching. When I told him what I'd got up to, he was slightly hurt he'd missed out. He does fancy you, even if I can never get him to admit it,” Adam said.  
  
“Well, he is rather cute. How old is he again, Adam?” Craig said.  
  
“Old enough. It’s not like he’s 17 or anything,” Adam said.  
  
“You really should learn to not sound quite so indignant when answering that question, you know,” Craig said.  
  
“Sorry, I suppose I’m just used to having to answer that seriously. For some reason, it’s an age difference some people are touchy about, even though Hamish is quite capable of looking after himself,” Adam said.  
  
“I think we need to stop talking so I can get dressed for you. I’ve just arrived, you know. Pick me up in an hour?” Craig said.  
  
“Yeah, sure. Where are you staying anyway? Same as before?” Adam said.  
  
“Yeah. Same as before. Bring Hamish,” Craig said.  
  
“I was planning to,” Adam said.  
  
“I hope he likes kink. I’ve brought some toys with me,” Craig said.  
  
“He’s with me. Of course he likes kink. Well. Certain kinks. I’ll show you them later,” Adam said.  
  
“Excellent. Seeya soon,” Craig said.  
  
“See you later. Hey, what should we call you as a girl?” Adam said.  
  
“Chloe. I’ll do better with my voice this time, since I’m not planning to get drunk until I’m back at your place,” Craig said.  
  
“Good girl. Hey, bring the toys with you. It’ll save going back for them later,” Adam said.  
  
“Okay. Will do. Now, I’m really going this time. I need to get dressed,” Craig said with a laugh.  
  
“Okay then. I’ll see you in an hour or so,” Adam said.  
  
Craig hung up at last and rolled onto his back, grinning widely. That had been far too easy. Maybe he’d have to come back again if tonight went exceedingly well. He’d evaluate that after he’d fucked Hamish.   
  
Craig wasted little time in resting before getting to his feet. He set his case on the bed and pulled out his outfit, lying each piece carefully on the bed as he prepared. He’d picked out a longer dress this time, wanting it to disguise his legs somewhat. He’d also brought a shawl with him in case he got cold and so he could wrap his arms in it to avoid being caught. Craig had spent a lot of time thinking about this. He wanted to test his passing abilities independent of any bets with Chris. This drag thing was giving him a renewed sense of his own virility and vanity. My God he was gorgeous.   
  
He showered before dressing, carefully arranging his clothes and his hair and his make-up until he was satisfied with his appearance. He had to pass perfectly. He wasn’t going to be in a pub full of drunken men who wouldn’t know the difference. This was a proper public appearance and it had to work. He’d been practicing all week, making sure his mannerisms were perfect, that his voice was at a good pitch, that his vocab was right. Craig thought this was an extraordinary amount of effort for a threesome, but hey, Craig was nothing if not vain, and if Adam wanted drag again, it was going to be damned perfect.   
  
Reception rang when Adam and Hamish arrived and Craig headed down to the lobby. He felt more confident in heels now and knew how to walk in them. He glanced at the receptionist’s face as he passed, now seemingly a woman, as he mentioned he’d probably be out all night and back in the morning and not to wait up for him, he said, giving the confused girl a sly wink.  
  
He sauntered over to Adam and Hamish and embraced them both, pleased to see them. Hamish looked at him, incredulous. He hadn’t expected Craig to look as good as he did.   
  
“Are you sure that’s Craig? Looks too good to be Craig,” Hamish said, peering at Craig.  
  
“Oh, it’s me alright. I’ll prove it to you later,” Craig said, lowering his voice as he brushed a hand over Hamish’s arm.  
  
Hamish yelped. Craig was definitely far too good at this. “Can’t we just skip dinner? I’m not sure I can concentrate that long.”  
  
“You will, or I’ll make you. Come on. Let’s go. I’m starving,” Adam said.  
  
Taking both arms offered, Craig pranced off between them as they escorted him out to Adam’s car.   
  
  
  
The restaurant wasn’t cheap, nor was it hideously expensive. Adam had picked a place that served a good meal over anything else, and this was one of his reliable best. Adam had managed to reserve a table for them and they were ushered in and seated as the waiter offered them menus. Craig caught the slightly confused look the waiter gave him as he held the chair out for him.  
  
“This place is charming, isn’t it? Anything you’d recommend?” Craig said, slipping into his female role instantly.  
  
“Oh, anything here’s good. They do lamb really well here. So yeah. Take your pick,” Adam said.  
  
“Oh, wait, you’ll never guess who I’ve just spotted in the corner over there,” Craig said, looking up from his menu as he took in the restaurant.  
  
“Hmm? Who’s there?” Adam said, going to look over his shoulder.  
  
“Andrew and Cam. Little whore. He had to decide to go away for the weekend the same as me. And to see Cam again. My, they do look close, don’t they? Figure they’ll be doing the same thing we will this evening?” Craig said, watching them sit together as Cam rested a hand on Andrew’s arm as they talked.  
  
“Huh. I didn’t know they were still together,” Adam said, spotting them.  
  
“Neither did I. Maybe they’re just catching up,” Craig said.  
  
“Do they look like they’re just catching up? You can’t see what their legs are doing from where you’re sitting,” Hamish said.  
  
“You sly old dog, Andrew. I’ll be sure to pester him about it when we get back to Sydney,” Craig said.  
  
  
  
Craig spend the entire evening watching Andrew and Cam, just so he had something to hold over him when he got back. Dinner was indeed delicious, though, and Adam and Hamish made great company. Adam let him know when his guise was slipping and Craig corrected himself. He appreciated that. He still needed to get used to doing this in public. He couldn’t help giving Andrew a sly glance as he passed their table on the way to the bathroom though. Craig had decided to use the women’s, because he really didn’t feel like getting beaten up for being a freak in the men’s. And cubicles meant no one was any wiser about his genitals, which suited him.  
  
Craig was too preoccupied with his performance to notice Andrew and Cam whispering and gesturing as he passed again, Andrew finally recognising him beneath all the clothes, make-up and the wig. Andrew decided to make his own subtle gesture of recognition as they left, just to get one over Craig. There was no way Craig didn’t know he was there. He needed to remind him he could do his own taunting when they got back. At least Andrew hadn’t gone out in drag.  
  
Andrew never got his chance, though. Craig and his companions left soon after and Cam wouldn’t let Andrew go and cause a scene, just for some petty competition between them. Andrew agreed, because deep down, causing a scene was not on his list of priorities. He made do with merely watching Craig go and blow a kiss in his direction as he linked arms with Adam.   
  
  
Craig was well pleased with his performance. Apart from one or two confused looks, he’d passed most of the time. His ego was glowing with pride. Of course it could’ve all been a fluke, but that would take away from his victory, and he couldn’t allow that. He let Adam lead him back to the car to take them all home. Hamish and Craig sat in the back of the car, Hamish snuggling up to him as he tried to resist the urge to touch him. His resistance lasted all of five seconds before Craig brought him into a kiss and broke the sexual tension.  
  
Adam glanced in the mirror back at them and smiled. He’d hoped that would happen. Craig was being rather accommodating, spreading his legs to allow Hamish to touch him.   
  
“Oi, don’t get too carried away. Save it for when we get home,” Adam said.  
  
Craig pulled Hamish close and licked his cheek. “My, you are pliant, aren’t you?”   
  
“Pliant? Why am I pliant?” Hamish said.  
  
“Because you’re not resisting me at all. Are you sure you’re the one to dom me tonight?” Craig murmured into Hamish’s ear as a hand trailed down his arm.  
  
Hamish swallowed. He wasn’t anticipating Craig’s dominance.   
  
“Yeah, that’s right. You’re mine tonight, sweet thing,” Craig murmured, licking his cheek again.  
  
Hamish had no chance to reply. Craig kissed him again, wanting to draw out his teasing for the rest of the journey home. Adam glanced at them again and smirked. He had tried to tell Hamish that Craig wouldn’t be an easy conquest.   
  
  
  
By the time they arrived back at Adam’s place, Craig and Hamish were half undressed and completely horny. Adam whacked them both across the head to rouse them enough to move from the car to the flat. Craig guarded his bag of toys possessively, not allowing Hamish to see what was inside. He wanted to surprise him.  
  
Hamish and Craig finished their undressing once they got inside, pinned together tightly. Adam followed them lazily, letting them have their fun.  
  
Craig had Hamish pinned to the bed soon enough. Hamish wriggled beneath him, pretending to struggle free. Craig leaned in close to his ear.  
  
“Adam tells me you love being bitten. Shall we test this theory?” Craig said before biting down hard on Hamish’s collar bone.   
  
Hamish yelped and pushed against Craig’s chest, not expecting him to bite so hard. “Fuck, Jesus, not so hard!”   
  
Craig licked the wound tenderly, silently apologetic. His next bite was softer and the gasping noises Hamish was making seemed to indicate this was better. Adam slid onto the bed and lay beside Hamish, looking down at Craig.   
  
“This is how you do it, Craig,” Adam said, leaning down to bite Hamish’s chest, licking the wound enough to elicit pleasurable noises from Hamish.  
  
“I think we need to tie him up first. Then you can teach me how to make him scream,” Craig said.  
  
“I like the way you think. Go get your bag of toys then. I’ll keep him busy,” Adam said.  
  
Craig and Adam exchanged a quick kiss before Craig went to fetch his bag, bring it back to the bed as he fished out some cuffs and some rope and handing them to Adam.   
  
“I think that’ll do the trick for the moment,” Craig said.  
  
“Perfect. Let’s get you all tied up then,” Adam said.  
  
Hamish struggled, drawing out his freedom in pretend rebellion, before he finally settled and gave in. He watched curiously as his wrists and ankles were secured. He wondered what they had in store for him. Hamish had some idea that Adam and Craig had discussed this before and somehow knew what they were doing.  
  
“So, should we teach the slave some manners, hmm?” Adam said.  
  
“I think so. He shouldn’t struggle like that, disobeying his masters. We need to teach him to obey,” Craig said, tutting at Hamish, who stuck his tongue out immaturely as a reply.  
  
Craig buried his face in his neck, biting hard, a hand gripping his shoulder. Adam attacked his chest, sucking his nipples and twisting his tongue around them. Hamish was feeling both exceedingly happy and incredibly frustrated. He knew Adam was good at teasing, but Craig was keeping up with him, and the combination of them both reduced Hamish to orgasm far quicker than he had anticipated, especially when they both knelt between his legs and began to suck him.   
  
The sex that followed was just as taunting as Craig fucked him hard while Adam kissed him. Sure, this wasn’t quite how Hamish had wanted the evening to go, but he had little to complain about when Craig was thrusting inside him, hitting his prostate every single time.   
  
Craig, to his credit, was trying to wring every last drop of pleasure out of Hamish. The man was adorable and Craig decided he needed a good hard Reucassel shagging to blow his mind away. Then maybe he’d get to come back and do this again.   
  
Hamish was in no hurry to be let out of his restraints once they were done. Adam untied the ropes, but Hamish quite liked the cuffs. They were very comfortable, and Craig had a scarf in his bag that he was using to tie one arm to various objects to drive him even crazier.   
  
Eventually, they settled down to sleep, Hamish curled in between Craig and Adam, still wearing the cuffs. Biting and teasing gave way to tender kisses and gentle caressing, and soon Hamish drifted off to sleep in their arms. Adam and Craig shared a kiss before settling down to sleep, silently determined to organise this again.  
  
  
  
Craig left at half past nine, catching a cab back to his hotel. His bag had also contained a spare change of clothes for him to travel home in. It was easier than being made up as a girl again in the morning when he’d just have to wash when he got back to his room. Hamish had looked fucking wanton as he left. Craig thought this was a good sign he’d be invited back soon.  
  
On the way, Craig called Andrew, just to see how he was. Craig woke him and tauntingly asked him if he had enjoyed his dinner last night. Andrew swore at him, Cam woke and threw him an empty insult and then the phone went dead. Craig smirked. Andrew was clearly getting another fuck for his troubles. Craig was less jealous about that than he thought he should be. He sent him some filthy texts anyway, just for an extra insult. Never let it be said Andrew had the last word.  
  
Craig glanced at the receptionist as he arrived back again, smirking at her as she stared at him, clearly not sure what he was anymore. Craig got to his room and showered, deciding on one final present for Hamish, something he’d checked with Adam well before he’d arrived to make sure it would work.   
  
When Hamish received the video, he sent Craig an abusively hot text in reply before he dragged Adam off for a fuck, needing to get rid of the lust Craig had so helpfully induced.  
  
Craig sat on the plane as he read it again and laughed. He had been right. Hamish had been too damn easy and Craig wanted to try his luck again. Maybe one day Hamish would dom Craig, but it wouldn’t be any time soon.


End file.
